Snow
by ThoseSoundsAtNight
Summary: A walk through the city brings back memories of the past for Zim.


Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/n: Originally intended as a Christmas fic, (inspired by a random bout of angst during a Christmas song( don't ask; even I don't know why)) but I am a lazy little writer and never got around to finishing it. BUT, I found it floating in my notebook, and decided to finish it, which is the reason why it's so short AND it's kinda weird at certain parts. Oh well. I like to use weird, out of the blue pairings that only I would use, so here I'm using Zim/777. Teehee.

-OOO-

Gir insisted of it.

A walk through the city during what the humans considered an Eve to what they called "Christmas".

Singing humans lined the streets, while colorful lines of garland alined almost ever corner of every store, making a rainbow of odd colors that somehow went together. Poisonous streams of holly innocently hung about the streets, while mistletoe dangled above the doors of buildings, patently waiting for the moment when two will meet in an embarrassed, forced kiss.

Zim hated every moment of the joyous holiday.

He didn't know why he allowed Gir to drag him around the city, looking at various, decorated locations; Zim scoffing at the occasional "oh"s and "ah"s of children, as they window shopped with their hungry, wanting eyes; begging and pleading with their parents to buy them the toy they had just seen in the toy shop.

It wasn't off key singing, which insulted his poor antennae, that made him hate this time of year worst of all; nor was it screaming children; not even the off color rainbows of garland made his scream out in frustration and curl his fists in rage.

No, the worst part about Christmas was the snow. 

An acid, like rain, but worse. Innocent and beautiful to the locals, to Zim, it was painful and saddening.

Not because of the sizzling burns it left on his skin, or the agonizing pain that accompanied it. It was the memories that it reminded him of.

As Gir ran forward, catching snowflakes on his tiny, stubby arms; Zim pulled up the hood on his jacket that he had bought a week ago after too many run-ins with random bouts of flurries. Zim looked toward the icy road, where a couple was skating, focused on each other and probably not realizing that they could die at any moment.

Zim was reminded of a time when he and his own partner would do the same, not a care in the world.

Zim swallowed down a sob as he recalled the memory he thought he had forgotten about so long ago.

-O-

Zim hesitated as his partner dragged him to a frozen lake. Zim didn't see anything too special about it. The temperature never went above 30 degrees, even in the summer, so frozen lakes were quite common on Vort.

"Why are we here?" asked Zim.

"You'll see," replied his Vortian partner. He took a large rock from beside the snowy bank and threw it toward the middle of the ice.

It hit its target and slid a couple of feet, spinning and twirling in a kind of bizarre dance. Zim watched, fascinated by its swirling and twirling. Coming to his senses, he blinked. "What did you do that for?"

"C'mon. I'll show you." His companion took a hesitant step onto the ice, finding his balance on his legs. He skid across the ice a bit, making turns and figure eights, loving the feel of the ice beneath his boots. Finally, he came to a stop in front of Zim. Holding out his hand, he encouraged Zim to join him.

"Why would I do that?" teased Zim.

"Fine, have it your way." His partner skated far away from Zim, toward the other side of the frozen lake.

Zim, not liking this turn of events, scrambled to get onto the ice, falling in many intricate ways.

His partner howled with laughter at Zim's curses and groans that accompanied his falls. Zim growled. "Do you mind helping me, instead of standing there?"

"Yes I do." The Vortian skated over to him, helping him up.

Grumbling, Zim tried to walk again. His partner held his hand as he wobbled his way across the lake. Laughing, he pulled Zim to him, directing him on the ways of skating. "It's easy," he began. "Just find your balance and roll with it."

Zim snorted. "Easy for you to say."

His companion rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I'll help you."

"Oh, alright."

The Irken and the Vortian skated around the lake, making twists and turns around their makeshift ice-rink, Zim occasionally stumbling, but his companion never letting him fall.

It was also the day that Zim received his first kiss, a sacred thing to an Irken.

-O-

Zim blinked. In his rendevous into the past, he did not notice that the couple had abandoned their skating; opting for a hot drink at a café down the road. Instead, Gir replaced the skating couple, running and skating on his metal stomach, giggling insanely.

Zim sighed. "C'mon Gir, let's go home."

Home . . . 

Home never really did feel the same without the presence of his one and only love

-OOO- 

End notes: I always like to think of Vort as a prettiful, snowy planet, so that's why it's like that. Also, I never mention 777 by name because that's his prison number and, obviously, is not in prison in the fic. Plus, I was too lazy to make up a name. Peace and remember to review.


End file.
